


relax, shellhead

by russiasnataliaa



Series: forever and always [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Protective Tony Stark, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiasnataliaa/pseuds/russiasnataliaa
Summary: in which natasha spends some time at the avengers tower while james is away and her and tony share a moment.ornatasha and tony getting along and being siblings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: forever and always [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	relax, shellhead

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, miss Romanoff?” echoes the AI’s voice softly in the dark to Natasha, who’s been laying down in her and James' old bedroom, trying her best to fall asleep for the better part of an hour. It’s not like she’s actually _tired_ or anything, but she has nothing to do. Fury had sent James out on a mission two days ago (he _would’ve_ requested for her, but she just so happens to be _very_ pregnant at the moment, so, naturally, James was his next choice), and she’s been at the Avengers Compound since yesterday.

She would much rather stay home in _their_ actual house, curling up in _their_ blankets, wearing one of _his_ sweaters or boxers and sleeping on _his_ side of the bed until he gets back home. But James, being James, insisted she stay with someone, almost giving himself a damned stroke going on about how “Aliah could come any day now” and didn’t want her to be alone if her water was to break. Which, of course, was more than understandable and has a very small chance of happening, but she has about a month more to go until her actual due date, so he was overreacting. She went anyway, and called him when she got there, telling him how her day was when he'd asked and vice versa. They’d spoken about how much they missed each other (and _boy_ , did she miss him) and said their _I love you_ ’s before hanging up. That was Thursday. It was Friday now, and all she can think about is how much she misses his presence. Him crouching down in front of her and talking to Aliah, his warmth radiating onto her when she’d lay down on his lap for a nap, and his voice in her ear before she fell asleep. Maybe she really _was_ addicted to him.

Is this what withdrawal feels like?

“Miss Romanoff? Are you alright?” asks FRIDAY. Natasha jumps slightly, having completely forgotten about the AI.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she answers softly in the dark room.

“Is something the matter?” despite FRIDAY being an AI, it still feels good to talk to someone (or something?) and hear her thoughts out loud. 

“No, I… I guess I just miss James a little, that’s all.” _This is what I’ve come down to. Talking to Stark’s AI_.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she replies, and Natasha is almost sure she actually sounds sympathetic for a moment. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, thank you... Well actually, is there anyone in the common room?” she asks. A moment passes before FRIDAY answers.

“Not at the moment, no.”

She hums. “Thanks, Fri.”

“The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Barnes,” and at that, Natasha can’t help but smile a little as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed and tucks her feet in the ridiculously childish slippers James had bought her a few months ago. They were the shape of duck feet, bright yellow and looked ridiculous on her since her feet are on the smaller side, but they’re extremely comfortable and fluffy. He’d bought them because he knew that her feet were constantly hurting or swollen and the slippers ended up helping a lot, which is one of the reasons she brought them with her for her short stay. The other is because they remind her of him.

Sighing softly, she stands up and heads for the door, stopping in front of the mirror on the wall to make sure she looks somewhat presentable before she goes downstairs. Her hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail earlier in the day, but now there were multiple locks of straightened hair falling at the sides and down her neck. The Compound has been on the cooler side today, so she pulls on one of James' larger army hoodies that she packed (the soft navy blue one) and a pair of black sweats. Satisfied, (and realizing how _big_ she’s gotten since last week) she heads downstairs, slippers padding quietly in the hallway into the elevator.

As she asks FRIDAY to take her down to the common room, her hand finds its way to her stomach, caressing it gently over the fabric. Aliah kicks slightly, bringing a small smile from Natasha. Feeling her move inside her had quickly become one of her favorite things about her pregnancy. She especially enjoys it when James would talk to Aliah, telling little stories and rambling on about how he can’t wait to hold her and get to know her, which almost always makes her even more active. _Already daddy’s girl_.

Once the elevator opens, she steps out, hand still resting on her stomach, and walks toward the living area. Grabbing one of her books, she sits on the couch, and puts her feet up — which took a little more effort than she’d easily admit seeing that her stomach is freaking _huge_ and she can barely walk, let alone lift both her legs up on the couch as easily as she did eight months ago. She reaches for the remote on the coffee table and turns on the TV, changing it to a random talk show and lowering the volume for background noise. She sits there for about twenty minutes, glancing up at the TV every now and then, before she feels her eyes beginning to close.

* * *

“Alright, I’m taking a break. A coffee one to be exact,” Tony announces, taking his glasses off and placing them on the desk in front of him. “D’you want anything?”

“Uh, a green tea would be nice, thanks,” Bruce calls over his shoulder, still working on his device. “No sugar.”

“One green tea coming right up,” Tony tells him, walking out and closing the door behind him. Him and Bruce have been up in the lab all day, working on updates to security and the team’s suits and weapons — a regular day for them. He decides that he’ll check up on Natasha while he’s out, making sure she’s situated alright. Tony knows she doesn’t _need_ checking up on, knows she’s beyond capable of getting things done and finding things on her own — she used to live here for God’s sake. But he also knows how good it feels to have someone care anyway, which he does. He figures he’ll at least try to cheer her up and have a little conversation before going back to Bruce.

As he walks off the elevator, the sound of the TV playing catches his attention. He’s almost always sure the TV is off before he leaves the room, and the rest of the Avengers are fairly good at doing minor things like turning off lights or electronics before they leave the room. But when he walks over to the living area, the sight before him could only make him smile.

Laying on the couch is Natasha, sleeping away on her side, left hand placed protectively, yet gently around her stomach, the other arm propped up under her head as she snores softly with all traces of the fierce master spy gone and the happy, caring woman underneath in its place. Her mouth is ajar and she’s dribbling a little, but _gosh_ , she looks so peaceful, which is something he doesn’t see often from her (at least not outside the Compound or anywhere else she considers a home). Tony knew from the time she’d arrived that she wasn’t too keen on being there, that she only decided to stay over because it would make James feel better. He also knows she misses him something fierce, and her practically drowning in his clothing and scent only proves his point further. 

He chuckles in amusement. “Y'know, there was a time when I used to think _the_ Black Widow wasn’t the type to feel sentimental toward anything. Or any _one_ ,” he says to himself quietly, mindful not to wake her up. “And I was right — I still am. But what I _didn’t_ know then was that the woman behind that was, in fact, the complete opposite,” he bends down for the remote and presses the power button to shut the large, flat-screen TV off.

“I mean, here you are, wrapped up in your husband's eighty year old sweatshirt — oh, that color does _not_ suit you by the way — with a little bun in the oven. Well, she’s not that little, but you get my point,” he’s sitting down now, watching her proudly from the other end of the couch.

He sighs. “Feels like it was just yesterday when you were Natalie Rushman and my arc reactor was literally killing me,” he reaches behind him, picking up a soft, thick, white quilt, laying it over her sleeping form and pulling it up to her chin gently. “Now we’re in committed relationships and you’re gonna have a little Red Riding Hood of your own running around soon.” 

Standing again, he reaches into his back pocket to get his phone out, planning on sending a picture to James, but before he can even open the camera, a soft, gravelly voice cuts through the silence.

“Take my picture and I promise you it’ll be the last thing you do,” she mumbles, but the edge is taken off by the way her eyes are still closed and a thin line of drool is falling at the side of her mouth.

“How long were you awake?” he sighs softly, not even a bit surprised that she heard him.

“Long enough to hear how much of a damn sap you are. You’ve gone soft,” she teases, still not moving from her position.

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” he rolls his eyes. “You’ve been sulking around the place ever since your _loverboy_ left.”

She reaches next to her for the book she was reading earlier, throwing it blindly at him. “Shut up.” He catches the book with a fake look of betrayal on his face, but her eyes are still closed.

“Y’know what? You’re mean. I take everything I said before back.”

She giggles softly, burrowing under the blanket a little more. “No, no, you can’t retract it.” He snorts softly at her reference from a few years ago as he walks back to sit on the coffee table. Hearing her say that only makes him realize how much time has flown and things have changed from then till now.

“Very funny,” he says and she opens her eyes and gives him a smirk. “So how’re you feeling?”

“Wow. Stark? Checking up on me? I must be dreaming, still,” she jokes and he waves her off. “I’m doing good, though.”

He hums and nods softly, resting his elbows atop his knees. “And how’s Little Miss? Not giving trouble in there I hope,” he warns playfully, throwing a fake warning look at her stomach.

“She’s doing great. Kicking when I try to sleep and all that good stuff.” Natasha smiles, her hand subconsciously rubbing her stomach. “Just about a month to go and she’ll finally be here.”

“You ready?” he smiles.

She readjusts the blanket a little so her arm can rest on the outside. “Well, truthfully? No. But, I mean— is anyone _really_ ever ready?”

“Well, no. ‘Least, I don’t _think_ so. Becoming a parent is… life changing. And you can’t be one hundred percent prepared for _every_ change in your life, so you’re not alone. I’m sure Barnes is feeling the same.”

“Believe me, he may not show it in front of you guys, but he’s freaking out,” she shakes her head and sighs but there’s still an affectionate smile growing on her face. Tony smiles as well when he sees that, a surge of joy running through him because he knows how happy James makes her. How she could go on all day about him, telling stories and little things he’s done that makes her happy. Natasha isn’t someone who opens up easily, but James has weaved his way into her mind, heart and soul in a way that no one else could. He’s seen the way they go together perfectly, whether it be fighting side-by-side out on the field or walking together hand-in-hand in the halls of the Compound, and it gives him relief knowing that she has someone to be herself around.

“Well, I’m sure you are, too. You just hide it better.”

She hums. “I think… I think I’m more worried about the type of mother I’ll be rather than Aliah’s actual arrival. I’ve spent time with the Barton kids more times than I can count, feeding them and playing with them and just— being _Aunty Nat_. They’re amazing kids, really. Clint and Laura did a great job.” She sighs softly, looking down at the blanket for a beat. “But, even now I can’t help but think that — ”

“That what? That you’ll be a bad mother? That you won’t raise her right?” She doesn’t say anything so he knows he’s right and he sighs softly. “You’re wrong. I don't think you _could_ be a bad mom if you tried. I mean, you might wanna keep the cooking to Barnes — ” She throws him a glare which he ignores. “ — But trust me. Don’t let your past determine your future — you are _not_ that person anymore. So believe me when I say you’ll do great.” Natasha smiles at that, undoubtedly feeling a lot more sure of herself than before thanks to Tony’s words.

They’ve developed this bond over the years where they know they can come to each other if they need to talk, even if they don’t say it directly. And neither of them are the venting type, but they’ve been through so much together that they’ve unintentionally created this closeness between them where they feel comfortable enough to let most of their guards and facades down. It’s almost sibling-like, the bond that they have. The way he's one of the handful of people that can come to her and ask if she’s okay without getting a roundhouse kick to the face. How they give each other advice and support easily or call each other out on their bullshit as if they’re known each other their whole lives.

“Thank you, Tony,” she says softly. “It means a lot.”

“Anytime, Red,” is his answer as he stands up to stretch. “But you should get some rest. You look awful.”

She scoffs. “Speak for yourself. I dunno how Pepper puts up with you.”

“Don’t know how Barnes puts up with _you_.” He moves to crouch down by her, a smile on his face. “But on a serious note, I really am proud of you. Both of you, for that matter.”

“Gee, thanks, Dad,” is what she says and he rolls his eyes, but he can see the fondness on her face, knows that she really is thankful. He rests a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder, then on her head before standing again.

He chuckles. “Sleep well. I’ll be back later when Bruce gets tired of me.” _Which shouldn’t be too long from now._ “And let your mother sleep. I mean it, kid,” he says, pointing a warning finger at Natasha’s stomach as she laughs softly.

“As if she’d listen,” she calls out softly before he leaves the room.

“Nat, how long is it gonna take you to realize that everyone listens to _Uncle Tony_?”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, leave comments and kudos! they mean so much <3.


End file.
